Pitter, Patter
by RaptorHonks
Summary: Demetre is an Arch Angel that had 'gone bad' and is thrown into Hell with Satan, where he strikes a deal whit the Devil and is forced to Earth for a million years! MM, BDSM, YAOI, etc. etc.
1. Prelude

AN: Well this is my random story I called Pitter Patter, I am really bad about not finishing tings. I'm TRYING to fix that about myself now so yeah, doing my best here.

**Prelude**

A man passed through the darkened corridors, the flames that rested in the hearth of torches withered out as he moved through each twist and turn. The golden colors from the flames illuminated the pearly white walls of each pillar as he stalked past. His long black hair pulled into a loose pony tail that hung over one shoulder, allowing his hair to slither down his thin chest. His horns were short and slightly curved around his pointed ears and his long thin tail only inches from the ground as his clawed feet smacked against the stone slab floors. He rushed past each and every one of the portraits who's eyes seemed to follow him down the corridor. Soon he came upon a brass door, etched with carvings of men and women twisting in agony as a serpent wrapped itself around them squeezing the life from their human flesh.

He allowed one hand to rise from where it was stationed by his hips to rap on the brass doors. They made a lovely sound that echoed off of the walls, it was like the echo of a humans metal spoon against the delicate glass that their just made tea sat in. But before he could bask in the wonderful noise any longer their was a deep voice that wrung the halls clear of the sound.

"Enter." Said the voice, and the tiny form forced his way past the heavy doors and into the room. It was a fairly large room, not much of a room more like an office that a human worked in day after day for unruly hours and sometimes into the night. Their was a desk at the very back with a man sitting behind it his short dark hair sparkling like a rose that has just been rained on in the torch light that filled the room almost to the brim.

The smaller male rushed up to the desk, his head only reaching just past the top of the dark brown desk. "This one has a note from God." He said in a high pitched voice that would almost hurt a humans puny useless ears. The male behind the desk rose one thin eyebrow before giving the smaller one a toothy smile.

"Good job," The small one smiled and nodded as he handed over the note. "This one did good?" It asked before looking into the other males deep red eyes with his own empty gray ones. He nodded and sent the tiny one away from him with a wave of his large hand.

"Should this one call Lady Renee in?" It asked before leaving the room. He nodded in response to the creature just to get out of his site. "Yes yes now go inform the guards to let down for about an hour so we can bring him in, now be gone with you little demonic scum." The other huffed and watched as the little demon scurried past the tall female that entered after he had exited.

"Oh you are too hard on them Lucifer." She hummed to him as she approached his desk. Lucifer looked up at her staring her down like a piece of meat. He did not say anything to her and just leaned back in his chair.

"Oh but Renee, if I do not keep them in their places then they will over run us and the Under Realms will shatter." Lucifer said with a smirk before folding his hands behind his head. Renee slid her leather clad body onto his desk and wrapped her tail around her dainty left leg as she began to move it smoothly through the air without having to force it like most Demons. She glanced past her long lashes to the others face with a soft smile she nodded and let out a sigh.

"So have any of the portals seen him?" She wondered as her mind wandered to their son who had fled the Under Realms to the Human World. Nether of them had been able to find him since he fled due to the fact that he had left his tracer in his room under his bed along with his spear. Renee placed one of her claw tipped fingers on Lucifer's chest and slid it up to his nose before hopping off and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"It is time for me to go, I do not wish to see your prisoner just yet." She fluttered her small wings and left through the door leaving Lucifer to wonder about what she had asked and said. He did want to know what had become of his only son but there was just so much to do that he couldn't just send troops out to scour the Human World without the humans noticing something was out of place. Sighing softly he rose from his seat and with quick elegant movements he stalked towards the doors of his office, pushing them open with the ease that the smaller Demons did not have.

"Bring me the Fallen One!" Lucifer's voice bellowed through the hallways and soon there were four medium sized Demons before him. "Archers, status." He ordered the captain before waving off the others to gather the Fallen.

"We have captured another Fallen Angel from God, but this one had a note." He said and motioned to the arriving shackled women with long black wings and ragged robes. One of the Archers kicked her forwards to Lucifer so he could get a good look at her.

"What is your message girl?" He demanded as he smoother back her hair to show her dirtied face. She glared up at him with dark red eyes and spat at his face, it missed by an inch before splitting on the ground buy Lucifer's shoes. "Damn girl." He growled under his breath and slapped her across the face. "Now tell me what that old fool said." He demanded once more and she finally cracked.

"In plus one year you will have your wish, a groom to carry on your line but beware, he is a feisty one." She smirked then closed her eyes and passes clean out.

Lucifer smirked and kicked her aside as he went to tell Renee that their family would continue on half blood lines. Oh was she going to be ecstatic.

AN: I feel that I write better when I'm doing it with my own characters.

Anyways this was for a writing thngy Nano- something. I didn't do a very good job, I got that one then a few extra hundred words, like I said not very good but I'm gonna try to continue this here story :3

Kay Deiji out leave reviews my Loves!

~Deiji


	2. Ch1 Enter Suspicion

**Chapter 1**

Demetre sighed softly and rolled over on his bed to meet the closed eyes of his love, Nattily. Her eyelids closed so that her soft blue eyes did not reach his own green ones while her long wavy hair cascaded down her back and across the pillow case. Demetre lifted his perfect body and stretched, expanding his small wings out to their full wing span of eighteen feet. Sure five ten was a bit small for 28 but he liked his size and so did his wife and kids.

Nattily always said that she liked to not have to always lean up to kiss him, and he loved her praise. Some would say that he was obsessed but the Elders said that he was just truly in love.

As Demetre rose from the bed he pulled on his shorts and robed before looking back at his wife. He knelt on the bed and kissed her sleeping eyes with two tender kisses for each pale lid. Upon leaving the room he grabbed his bow and arrow. The young Angel left the house quietly and stepped out onto the brick side walk. The light shone from the sky, contrary to popular belief, and illuminated Demetre's slightly sun kissed skin. Latching his bow and arrow onto his back, he began to almost strut down to the Grand Gates, Fledglings were about to enter but not the enjoyable kind.

Demons.

Demetre despised the creatures in which they lived above. The slimy scaly skin that stretched across a sickly thin body that ended with a long whip-like tail. Some of the horrid creatures had boney wings that barely matched his daughters six foot wingspan.

The Angel took in a deep breath before standing at attention to great Lucifer's Messengers. As the monsters entered through the Grand Gates he could feel the light hearted uplifting feeling that the Upperlands gave him drain away. But when the deep crimson eyes of the largest monster caught his own green ones, it walked calmly over towards him.

"Greetingsss future Massster Demetre," He paused and the small Angel did his best to keep his composer, one wrong move and this guy would be dead. "I and the other Fledglings await your arrival." And with that it turned back to it's smaller friends and continued on with the trip to God.

The strawberry blonde let out a breath he didn't know he had pent up inside his unmoving lungs. _What had the little monster meant by he awaited my arrival?_ He just shook it off and dispersed with the rest of the Angels to his work-force, guarding the Golden Walls.

I'm so sorry that this is a piece of crap TT_TT

I'm just so tired and I need sleep so badly! I'll do better next time D:


End file.
